Linoleum sadstuck
by gudutch10
Summary: Dave sat, braced against the door and the cold linoleum of the bathroom floor clutching his arm. "Fuck…" He choked, a tear sliding down his cheek. His wrist was sliced open and blood pushed its way through his fingers like a stream flowing through pebbles. A razorblade and an empty bottle of pills lay to his right. "what have I done?" he asked himself. "What have I done…?"


Dave sat, braced against the door and the cold linoleum of the bathroom floor clutching his arm.

"Fuck…" He choked, a tear sliding down his cheek.

His wrist was sliced open and blood pushed its way through his fingers like a stream flowing through pebbles. A razorblade and an empty bottle of pills lay to his right.

"what have I done?" he asked himself.

"What have I done…?"

A loud buzzing sound came from the right and Dave picked up his phone, releasing the pressure on his left arm. He hit the button to talk.

"H-hello?"

He flinched as the cold air met his exposed wounds, causing them to burn.

"Hey Dave! Guess what!" the incredibly happy voice of his girlfriend, Jade came through the phone.

Dave sighed.

"Hey….Jade."

"…W-what's wrong?"

Her voice quickly became concerned.

"Usually you don't sound so…down" she added with a halfhearted giggle.

"Jade…Babe…I'm sorry…" Dave said, sounding defeated.

"Sorry for…what?" Jade questioned, the concern in her voice rising.

"Babe….I…I took some pills…and I'm bleeding really bad…I'm just…I'm sorry…."

"No…" She whispered.

"DAVE! PLEASE DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID! Dave no…Dave…y-you're going to be okay right? Please tell me you're going to be okay…."

Dave slumped as he heard the tears and rising hysteria in her voice.

"I…don't think so…I'm sorry, I can't take this anymore…It's all so useless, living…after everything I just…cant."

"AFTER WHAT? THE GAME?" Sure it's over but that doesn't mean you should hurt yourself!"

Jade was sobbing; her words were rushed, angry and sad.

"Please…Dave, I have no one left! John moved to England with rose for who knows what reason and no one will even speak to me anymore because of the damn game!"

"Exactly…we used to be important…we used to MEAN something! We used to be gods jade, gods! And then with this new world we worked out asses off to save resents us! Because were weird…different. BASKETCASES that can never be normal again because of the fucking game!" he yelled.

"That gives you no right to do this! Just because you're not high and respected and powerful? Is that really worth taking your life over?"

"Jade…you don't understa-"

"I sure as hell understand!" Jade cut him off.

"Do you think I don't miss the game? The adventure, the godly powers, all the people? The trolls? Do you think I don't notice the weird stares I get from everyone because of this collar…this SHACKLE that deems me insane? Do you not think its hard hiding dog ears and a tail from people? You're not the only one with problems Dave Strider."

"That's not what I'm talking about…" Dave whispered.

"Then tell me what you're talking about because it sure as hell sounds like that! I need to help you! You…can't die…Dave I love you!"

It pained him to hear her like this and another tear made its way down his cheek, followed by another and another.

"I'm coming over…"

"Don't...please, just, let me go. Jade there's no life for me here. My life was in the game…it was the only thing keeping me sane. To always be doing something and to actually have a purpose. This is not about powers…I would have loved to just be able to fight and forget the whole "knight of time" thing…I had to watch myself die over and OVER. Every time I relived it…that sensation of being killed…it's terrible…enough to make someone go crazy and I had to experience it over and over." He shuddered.

"Now that the game is over…there's nothing. As much as I hated the time jumping I loved the game. It gave me something to do…friends…people to throw down my sick beats with…adventure…you…" He smiled despite the liquid in his eyes.

"But you still have me!" Jade cried desperately.

"Dave you DO have a purpose!"

"And what would that be? I'm fucking useless." Dave sighed.

"No! You're sweet…and kind…and cool. And you could do so much with your life!" Jade pleaded.

"Jade…I really couldn't. Before the game I was nothing. I pretended I was but I wasn't." he sighed

"I'm not a hero. I'm not brave or strong. In the end I was just a dude left in red pajamas"

"Dave…please." Jades voice was hitched as she choked down a sob.

"You matter….you're not useless. You did so much for us…Dave, please don't die. I couldn't imagine living without you…I just…Stop the bleeding. Go to the hospital. Do SOMETHING. Dave…" She broke down into hysteric sobs.

Dave hung his head as tears ran down his face dripping off his nose and chin.

"Jade...I can't…I'm so sorry. Please understand this is what's best for me…I'm not needed…or wanted."

"I want you! I NEED you!" Jade screamed.

"Jade I can't take it anymore. I just can't…I'm sorry…so sorry…"

He looked at the pool of blood on the floor and sighed, releasing the tension in his body and letting himself slip to the floor. His breath was becoming too labored now due to loss of blood and the chemicals from the pills.

"Please don't leave me…I need you…I love you." Jade cried

"You'll find someone else. They will be better for you than me…I promise…..Goodbye. Jade…I…I love you."

He dropped his phone and lay down his head breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered again as he and his body gave up.

"Dave? DAVE? DAVE! NO! Please…no….oh God…"

Tears were streaming down Jades cheeks, blurring her vision.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God…no"

She dropped her phone and put her head in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. Horrible, choking sounds erupted from her throat.

"D-D-Dave" The word drew out, evolving into another round of gurgling, choking sounds.

"This can't be happening…it can't."

Jade glanced at the little plus sign sitting beside her, the little test that had turned out positive.

"Dave…..you were going to be a daddy."

She sank down and cried herself to sleep, resting on the cold linoleum.


End file.
